


Super Blood Wolf Moon

by Garchomp445



Category: HEARTBEAT (RPG)
Genre: Discussion of Blood, F/F, Fluff, Furries? Should I tag that?, Kinda, Moon, Picnics, word of god: no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: In honour of the Super Blood Wolf Moon, Quinn takes her werewolf gf moonwatching. Still, there has to be some way for Quinn to make Ives excited about hanging out with them.Written in honour of our own super blood wolf moon that you'll be able to check out on january 20/21!





	Super Blood Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did ask the creator of the game if i should tag them as furries, it was phrased sneakier tho and she's probably not gonna read this so it's on the dl
> 
> also this is the first time i'm writing a romantic ship for this fandom!!! now i just gotta hype myself up for the real OTP, Nyx/Io.

“Blood and wolves? Isn’t that dangerous?” Ives closed Quinn’s lunchbox and slid it across the table, “I trust Frey, a little, but that’s quite the combination.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, “It’s not real blood, or real wolves. It’s just something the moon does.”

“Hm.”

“You can come along if you want, it’s just a midnight picnic. Under the blood moonlight.”

Ives shivered, “I think I’ll just watch it from inside. How did you learn about such a gruesome occasion anyway?”

Quinn pouted, “There’s no actual blood involved! It’s a bloodless blood moon! Why are you being so weird about this anyway?”

“Well, I’d never heard of a ‘super blood wolf moon’ before, it sounds very evocative. Did that ‘Io’ character tell you about it?”

“No, apparently it’s a human thing! Eve mentioned that it was happening soon. Anyway, I hope you have a good night! And thanks for the dinner!”

“Be safe.”

Ives smiled and waved as Quinn left.

 

\--

 

There was a distinct tuft of grey fur sitting still in a clearing. Frey had curled up into a ball, and was completely asleep. She looked like a perfect pillow.

Frey cringed, “W-wait, did you make Ives pack a lunchbox for us? We could’ve just eaten in the house!”

“Come on, it’s romantic!” Quinn snuggled up next to Frey, “Besides, our last picnic took forever to make, so I just had Ives do it.”

Frey closed her eyes and nodded, “It’s easier, for sure.” She looked nervously at Quinn, “But she didn’t give you any grief about it? I mean, she’s still uncomfortable around me.”

Quinn stated, “She was fine. I’m not actually all that worried about her anymore, you know? She has a few friends now.” She smiled, “Especially that cute baby moth.”

“Oh yeah, that thing’s just the cutest. We should get one.”

Quinn pursed her lips, “No, we shouldn’t. Maybe we could get one of those moss balls instead.”

“They are a little cute, but don’t you want something fluffy?”

Quinn stroked Frey’s hair, “You’re fluffy enough for me.”

Frey leaned back into her touch and let out a satisfied groan. She was soft and warm, and Quinn couldn’t resist scooting a little bit closer. This wasn’t quite a public display of affection, but Frey was far more comfortable cuddling with her than before. Quinn might even be able to kiss her by the end of the year. Frey mumbled,

“So when is the super blood wolf moon supposed to start?” Frey’s ears perked up, her tail wagged, and she even glanced up at the moon.

Quinn let out a loud sigh, then slowly pointed at the moon, “That’s it, actually. It’s just a weird human name for the moon right now.”

“Oh.” Frey’s tail sat still on the ground.

“It’s supposed to be a little bigger, and much oranger than usual. I don’t get the ‘Wolf’ part, though.”

Frey leaned forwards, “Ah, I can see it now. That’s kinda neat!” Her tail was wagging a little again. Quinn smiled. “Maybe it’s a wolf moon just because wolves like it?”

“ _ Do _ you like it?”

Frey smiled, “Yup! It’s just not as complicated as it sounds.”

“You’d be surprised how many times I had to explain it to Ives!”

She laughed, “At least she’s well protected in the cottage! No super blood in there!”

“Hmm… We could change that!” Quinn hopped up, “Frey, put me in your mouth and pretend to be feral!”

“Nope! Not a chance!”

“Aw! Ive’s face would be hilarious.”

Frey stated, “Quinn. Ives likes you a lot, and she specifically likes you being alive.”

“So?”

“And I… like you a lot too. If I saw you, even jokingly injured, I would never let you leave the house again.” Frey put her hands on Quinn’s shoulders, “And if you get grounded, then you can’t come out to see the… super blood wolf moon.” Frey nodded sagely.

Quinn’s vision went watery. She shouted, “I’m older than both of you! Neither of you can ground me!” They were both just so ridiculous! She didn’t even do anything and Frey was already making her feel like a child. Quinn tried to blink back tears, but her stupid face was already 

Frey stammered, “W-wait! What if  _ you _ went feral and attacked  _ me _ ?”

Quinn sniffed once more and stopped crying. Her eyes went wide, “Yes! I can already picture it! I’ll look so cool!”

“Yup!” Quinn hopped onto Frey and nuzzled her neck, “Ah, you’re so soft…”

“So should I really draw blood? I don’t want to, but-”

“Maybe we could eat our dinner first?” Frey gently pushed Quinn off, “And, uh, think of a better solution?”

“Okay! It’s a date!”

 

\--

 

Frey lay slumped in Quinn’s jaws, neck blotted with thick red jam. While Quinn would’ve prefered to use her real blood, she agreed that this was a workable solution. Also, Frey was doing most of the walking. She was way larger and heavier than Quinn, but they made it work. She stalked towards the cottage.

Quinn turned the doorknob, then kicked it in the rest of the way. She growled ferociously as she dragged Frey’s body behind her, then leapt into the kitchen. Ive’s eyes went wide for a brief second. She scanned the situation as Quinn growled and menaced the walls. Her face betrayed a slight smile. Quinn announced,

“I’ve gone feral! I killed Frey and now I’m going to kill you, too!”

Ives put a hand to her face, “Oh no. I’m so, so scared. Please Quinn, make it quick.” She leaned her head over and offered her neck. As Quinn approached, she said, “Did you at least try my jam before smearing it all over Frey’s neck?”

Frey said, “Yup! It was really good!”

“No! Frey, you’re dead!”

“I don’t think she fell for it, Quinn.”

Quinn tried to hide her disappointment. She said,

“Were you just messing with me earlier? I thought you were actually upset about the super blood wolf moon.”

“I… actually forgot about that. Sorry, Quinn. I haven’t even looked at the moon yet tonight.”

“Well! You gotta come outside and see!” Frey smiled, and her ears perked up, “It’s slightly orange!”

“Oh? I suppose it can’t hurt.” Ives stood up and followed them outside.

The air was chilly, but the three of them were so close together it was more than warm enough. Quinn knew she was the reason the two of them were together right now. There wasn’t much more she could do than just enjoy the moment, and hope that they did too. She said,

“I love both of you. You’re overbearing sometimes, but my life is better with you two in it.”

Ives smiled, “Of course! Are you having trouble seeing the moon?”

Frey nodded, “Yeah, you are really short,” She reached down to Quinn, “Here, hop up on our shoulders!”

Quinn weakly fought back, “Hey! No! I’m not having any trouble!” They each grabbed one side, and brought her up to both their shoulders. She was balanced between the two of them. They were holding her legs, so she couldn’t even kick her terrible, horrible friends. She stammered, with tears in her eyes,

“N-nevermind! I hate both of you!”

**Author's Note:**

> yUP!!! the super blood wolf moon is a real event that you can really take place in. kinda. mundane. just like a blue moon or anything else but ya'll can read more about it here: https://www.nbcnews.com/mach/science/lunar-eclipse-2019-how-watch-super-blood-wolf-moon-ncna954941


End file.
